borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:76.174.81.197
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Guardian (Rifle) page. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Razldazlchick (Talk) 04:31, January 31, 2012 Tediore & Elemental Properties I undid you because Elemental Properties on a gun will never make it better than any other gun in Borderlands. Follow me on this, if I'm comparing a corrosive Defender to a non-elemental cobra of the same level and grade of parts when fighting Crimson Lance, of course the Defender will be better for that purpose. But of course, when I can go out and find/buy a corrosive Cobra...which one becomes better? It's best just not to note possible elemental accessories on guns, except those that have a mandatory elemental accessory like the Defiler or the Hellfire. Occasionally it's worth noting in other cases, but we've already taken care of it in those cases. Happy editing. 12:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :(Примечание от Злой доктор Ф'' - @ NOh24 - ever try an x2 (any) equalizer? give it a go and say that again with a straight face)'' "Occasionally it's worth noting in other cases, but we've already taken care of it in those cases." -NOhara24. I invented the Equalizer, foo. There is always a better option as far as revolvers go. 13:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : The Tediore legendaries are all above-average elemental weapons (when they appear with an elemental accessory) on top of their ammo-regenerating property. Look at their tech pool and damage and RoF stats. The Guardian (not Defender) is the second weakest of the five, along with the even weaker Savior, just because elemental combat rifles are not particularly compelling elemental weapons (they get a gimped proc rate that their support machinegun big brothers can overcome via sustained fire); and if it spawns with barrel4 or 5-- which any Cobra-titled CR will have, I think-- it still isn't a bad weapon, thanks to the damage bonus. The correct comparison is against a similarly constituted elemental weapon, and in that comparison a Tediore-bodied legendary looks good. Dämmerung 16:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the best elemental weapons in the game. 17:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :opinions are subjective vice objective article content. does not apply here but the tech pool of ammo regen tediore bodies is a fact of game mechanics. 18:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) If you take the time to compare an elemental Tediore legendary with its maxed-out but otherwise non-legendary Maliwan equivalent, you will find the Tediore weapon very competitive. L22 EQ 300-B Incendiary Equalizer with barrel 4, top stock, and fast six-shot magazine. Damage 147, Accuracy 92.6, RoF 1.9. Tech 11 pool 44 for a x2 fire rating (right under the x3 boundary). Ammo regen +17. Reload time 1.36 seconds if you trust Gearcalc, which I don't but I'm too lazy to run the numbers myself. Same weapon in Maliwan, same level/parts. MAL300 C Burning Viper. Damage 124, Accuracy 94.6, RoF 1.9. Tech 15 pool 60 for oh my Angel! a x4 fire rating. Reload time 1.85 seconds. Let's max out the Maliwan with body 5, always a winner on a revolver and an option unavailable to the Tediore legendary. AX300 C Burning Viper. Damage 157, Accuracy 94.6, RoF 2.1. Tech 13 pool 52 for a x3 fire rating, little more than the Tediore. Reload time 1.85 seconds. The Tediore is a competitive elemental weapon. The AX-bodied Maliwan has the edge in damage and RoF, but the Tediore's reload speed edge helps even the score, and you can spam with it forever. Don't sell elemental Tediore legendaries short. Dämmerung 18:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC)